fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake-June Relationship
This article is about the relationship of Jacob "Jake" Long and Juniper "June" Lee from cutelittledizzymae/Randomdizzymae's fanfic series Rivals To Rival Chronicles. Overview In Dawns A New Trust (1), it all started when Gosalyn, Sora, and June first met Jake when Jake helped them fight against the fire creatures (which are possibly sent by Father, due to his fire powers). When these two characters meet, Jake suddenly fell for June, which hinted that their future friendship/relationship will be mutual. Dawns A New Trust (1) *Jake looks down on the ground and blushed when he shook June's hand. *During the bad guys' first arrival when they were coming out of the ground, there was an earthquake. June suddenly fell and Jake helped her up. *During the fight between Katz and June, Jake ended his fight with Father by knocking him off, flew over to Katz, and also knocks him down. He asked June if she's alright. June replied with with a "no" and a "yes" and Jake said "Then I'm going to hurt him!" referring to Katz. Dawns A New Trust (2) *After realizing the bad guys' plan, June started to panic, with Jake laid his hands on her shoulders. *When June and Sora were planning on faking on June's death (when June has a plan to go ahead and find Gosalyn), Sora casts an invisibility spell on her temporarily, leaving Xandir, Jake, and the DarkForceXIII to believe that she was gone, with Jake bursting out into tears. After realizing that June wasn't really gone when she and Gosalyn suddenly appeared, Jake seemed to be relieved. Wrong and Magic/Morgana Vs. Sartana *Mozenrath told Jake that "his" girlfriend was the lucky one (he's referring June as Jake's girlfriend) in which June shook her head. And Then There Was The Mall *It has been said that Jake was suppose to keep tricking June into going out with him, but since this episode is scrapped out, it was never meant to be. Similarities *The both tried to maintain the balance between the world of magic and the human world. *They have people to aid them (June: her Grandmother, her brother Ray-Ray, and Monroe. Jake: his Grandfather and Fu-Dog). *They both (and others who were mentioned including enemies) can only see magical creatures. *Their names both start with a "J" and their last names starts with an "L." *They both have crushes on popular kids (June-Marcus, Jake-Rose) *Both of their aids are talking dogs. (Monroe and Fu-Dog) *It might be speculated that they might have feelings for each other, but as of now, it is one-sided on Jake's point of view. *They both like Gosalyn, Sora, Xandir, and King Mickey, and deeply hates Mozenrath. Other than their conflict with him, it's been hinted that they also hate the DarkForce XIII. Differences *They both have highlights in their hair (June-Pink, Jake-Green) *Jake can transform into a magical creature (i.e: a dragon), but June cannot. *June can only know when there's danger going on in the Magical World through her bracelet, but Jake can only know the same thing through other Magical Creatures. *June wears a T-shirt and jeans while Jake wears a jacket and mid-knee pants. Category:Relationships Category:Fan Fiction